Blue Fairy
by Forced Simile
Summary: Jenny always wanted to be a real girl. But she knew it was just a vain hope. But what if...
1. Pinocchio Syndrome

I never thought I'd do this. I'm more of a video game/anime fic writer, but I love _My Life as a Teenage Robot_ so much and this fic idea stuck in my head. So...here it goes.

-

**Chapter One: Pinocchio Syndrome**

It had been a long day for Brad. He had been sentenced to watch his younger cousins while their parents were out shopping. Unfortunately for the teenage boy, both of the girls were loud, unruly and bratty and Tuck had conveniently scheduled a play date with his friend, the wolfish looking boy. Yes, he was stuck with these horridly evil twin girls and he was at his wits end with them.

"Hey, Braaaaaaaaadleeeeeeeeeeeey!" one cried as she stood on a chair to peer over the windowsill, "Do you know that creepy looking girl coming up the walk?"

Was it really her? Could it be? Brad looked over her shoulder. Sure enough, it was Jenny.

"Yeah, it's my friend Jenny," he replied with a coy smile, "And she certainly isn't a creepy girl. She's a robot."

Brad winced as the other small female terror jumped on his back.

"What's a robot?" she asked.

The red haired boy started for the door, "A robot is like a big metal doll that has cool gadgets and stuff."

That got their attention. Instantly they employed their three year old powers of making their eyes as large and shiny as possible to appear cuter than they already were. A doll was certainly going to make this day better and their dear cousin Bradley simply _must_ let them play with her.

"A doll? Oh, is she a pretty doll? Can we comb her hair and brush it and stuff?" they said at the same time. Brad had to admit, it creeped him out when they did that.

"Well, you have to ask Jenny," he said as he opened the door. Jenny was there smiling as usual.

"Hey Brad, I see you're busy," she said, "I just got back from defeating another monster, and I was bored, so I came to see you and Tuck."

"Well, Tuck is out with his wolf-friend, and I'm stuck here with our twin cousins. They're driving me crazy!" Brad said apologetically.

"Are you going to play with us?" one of the girls chirped. Jenny looked to Brad for an answer. His face seemed to urge the thought, so Jenny smiled and nodded.

"When should I bring them back?" she asked taking a girl in each arm. Brad checked his watch.

"Around three, it's their naptime then," he said, "Have fun girls!"

"Where are we going?" the girl in her right arm asked. Jenny smiled.

"You'll see."

-

It was two thirty and Brad had not seen a trace of Jenny and his cousins. While he certainly would be glad to see Jenny, he would not be overjoyed to see the twins. Bradley had taken this time to relax, call some friends, surf the net, shoot some hoops, watch television…all the good stuff.

Now he was worried. Those girls had to be back soon, or else they wouldn't take their nap and his aunt would be furious. Forget his aunt, his _mother_ would be livid.

"What can I do?" Brad thought out loud, "I could go next door and have Mrs. Wakeman page Jenny. Yes! That's just what I'll do!"

Just as he opened the door he heard a joyous shriek from the sky. Jenny had returned, both girls flushed and excited, but tired nonetheless.

"Oh, Brad," one of the twins began, "We saw a whale…"

"And a camel! Don't forget the camel!" the other interjected. They continued bantering back and forth toward the living room.

"Where'd you take them?" Brad asked. Jenny smirked.

"The zoo," she replied. The red haired boy laughed. A simple solution to tire a kid out and let them have fun at the same time; it was on the educational side as well.

"Why are you laughing Bradley?" the twins huffed at the same time.

"Because it's time for your nap, that's why," he told them. Their response was only natural: a series of screams followed by a chase and a deftly chosen hiding spot. Brad proved to have trouble locating the twins after they split.

"I can't find them even in my own house!" he exclaimed exasperatedly. Jenny giggled.

"I know where they are, and how to get them out!" she said, "What's their favorite story?"

"_Pinocchio_, why?" Brad asked.

"Do you have the book?" she asked peering into Brad's room.

"Yeah, but _why_ do we need it?"

"Go get it, you'll see," she said as she waved him away. The red head complied, and pulled the book from the bag of toys that his aunt had left for the twins. When he gave it to Jenny she gave the book a quizzical look.

"Funny…there's nothing in my databases about this book…or this story at all…" she said.

"Maybe it's like _The Boy Who Cried Wolf_, that wasn't in your data bases either," he replied. Jenny shrugged and went into his room and sat on his bed.

"Once upon a time, there was a poor wood carver who really wanted a son," she began. Just as she suspected, a pair of little eyes peeked from inside Brad's closet. Brad looked ready to pounce on her, but Jenny motioned for him to keep his cool and sit next to her.

"So one day, he carved a puppet out of wood and named him Pinocchio. He was so life-like that the wood carver wished he was real."

Another pair of eyes appeared from behind Brad's hamper. Jenny smiled and kept on reading. Pretty soon, both girls were curled up beneath Brad's covers listening to the story, enthralled by every word despite the fact that they had heard the story many times before.

"And Pinocchio became a real boy, and he and the wood carver lived happily ever after. The end."

The twins were half asleep by now but still babbling on about the story as Brad tucked them in.

"Jenny is pretty and blue like the Blue Fairy, right sis?" one said.

"Jenny, you're a big metal puppet…kinda like Pinocchio, right?" the other asked, "Do you ever wish to be a real girl?"

Brad's face blanched considerably at the question. Jenny didn't seem phased by it at all.

"Yes I do, everyday," she answered. The girls yawned.

"Jenny, I know you are brave, truthful and unselfish…" one of the girls said, "so…one day…"

"Your wish will come true…" the other finished. They were finally asleep.

"Jenny, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" Brad began. Jenny shook her head.

"Don't think anything of it," she said, "It doesn't bother me anymore. It's just a stupid wish, I'm too logical to think it will ever come true."

Brad smirked, "It doesn't hurt to believe in miracles. It's what makes you human."

Jenny beamed, "You're right. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

-

Late that night, when most good girls were asleep the twins stared out the window at the beautiful winter sky. It was dotted with stars.

"We have to pick the perfect star to wish on for Jenny!" the first one began. A shooting star streaked across the black expanse.

"That one," they said the same time. They both closed their eyes and wished with all their might…

-

Normally, a shooting star is not an actual star, but a piece of debris that is burning up in the atmosphere. This particular shooting star was not actually space debris (in some circles) the space ship of the famed mercenary, Heshin. He had very precious cargo on his ship and a very important client waiting for it. Fermented Alien Experiments were hard to steal. Obtaining a Fermented Alien Experiment labeled: Renegade Incontrollable, Erratic was considered a definite impossibility to most. Heshin was not like most, fortunately for his employer, and himself. That Alien Experiment, as rare and as difficult to obtain though it was, was bringing him a pretty penny.

"Fermented Alien Experiment: Renegade, Incontrollable and Erratic…" Heshin said slowly, "F.A.E.R.I.E."

A transmission was coming in. He pressed a button on his panel to receive the message. If it was the local atmospheric control center, he could get rid of them easily.

"Do you have it?" a sharp voice snapped. It was his employer.

"Yes, I got the F.A.E.R.I.E." he answered.

"Did you get the right one?"

"Biological Lifeform-altering Uranian Entity, is the specific one you wanted, correct?" he said glancing back at the large glass cylander labeled B.L.U.E.

"Yes," his employer said, "And may I ask is it really blue?"

Heshin snorted a little, "Yeah, it's blue. It glows in the dark as well if you want to know anything else."

"That will be all, deliver it shortly and I'll inspect it myself."

"Will do, over and out," he said and shut off the transmission. He put his ship on auto pilot and ventured to his cargo hold to get a better look at his prize winning catch. Not only because he wanted to make sure it was undamaged, but strange things had been happening since they had passed Uranus.

The girl was a Uranian, and coupled with her extrasensory powers due to scientific experiments, she was aware of when she was near her home. She was also aware that they had passed her former planet of dwelling, so naturally, she was probably a little miffed.

There had been strange sounds coming form the cargo bed, and he was going to investigate. Heshin had an idea of what her powers were, but wasn't quite sure if the rumors were true. The door slid open. The F.A.E.R.I.E. appeared to be as she was before, in her cryogenic sleep. Something was amiss though…

The lights went out. Instantly, Heshin was up in arms, his hands on his guns. The ambient blue glow of the F.A.E.R.I.E.'s tank gave him a little light. Something was lurking in the dark corners. Heshin had never once had a stowaway and he was not about to let that status change.

"Are you afraid of the dark, Heshin?" a strained, small voice asked.

"No," the mercenary replied gruffly.

"Good. Because the real danger lies…"

There was a long pause as the sounds of creatures sifting through the hold's contents filled the room.

"The real danger lies," the voice continued, "In the light."

-

Hehe…that's chapter one! Brad's cousins probably won't appear again, so I didn't bother to name them. They are my plot devices.

A run in with a run of the mill monster is the last thing Jenny thought would change her life for good. What happens? Oh wouldn't you like to know.

Next Chapter: Of Flesh and Metal


	2. Of Flesh and Metal

Chapter two. Funness.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Of Flesh and Metal**

It was a day like any other. Jenny and Brad walked Tuck to school and proceeded toward theirs shortly after. Brad ran his fingers through his red hair.

"The twins always ask about you," he said. Jenny smiled.

"They are so cute," she replied. They were silent once again.

"I'm still sorry about the other day. I thought those two would know better than to bring up such a sensitive subject," he said apologetically. Jenny waved it away.

"Don't worry," the robot girl said, "It's not such a big deal."

Brad smiled, "I know but—"

As if on cue, a huge explosion ripped through the downtown area. Jenny glanced at Brad who nodded. Without wasting another moment, she rocketed into the sky and toward the site of the mayhem.

An odd sight greeted her when she got to her destination. It was a spaceship no doubt, but it was…alive? She couldn't revel in confusion for long, and she wasted no time in firing several missiles in at the creature. It seemed to writhe in pain, as the flames burst on its skin. What was it? Well, spaceship or creature, she knew one quick way to get rid of either. Her lazar vision could pierce anything. Landing gracefully on the pavement she aimed her deadly sight at the offending…thing.

A red beam tore through the belly of the beast, causing it to fall to the ground. Jenny upon inspecting the creature realized that it was indeed a spaceship, but…why was it so different before? It had moved like a living, breathing flying monster, flapping its wings and screeching.

She tore off the door from the craft and when inside. There were signs of a scuffle, but the pilot was no where to be seen. The door to the cargo hold seemed to be on its hinges. The robot girl readied her buster gun. She entered and saw nothing but a bluish woman in a cryogenic chamber. She put her hand on the glass. If nothing else, Jenny could say the woman was pretty, a bit unearthly in appearance. Well, Jenny doubted she was from Earth anyway.

Her musings were cut short by the woman's eyes opening suddenly. The robot pulled back and aimed her gun.

'Easy Jen, no need to fire…' she thought to herself. The woman pressed her hands on the glass and pushed lethargically. She was tired and she wanted out from her glass prison. Jenny, buster gun still in gear, cut a large vertical rectangle in the glass. As the liquid spilled across the floor, the woman coughed and gasped for air.

"I…won't…hurt you," she said softly. Jenny wasn't quite so easily taken in.

"Who are you?" Jenny asked. The woman stood up. No…She wasn't quite standing, she was floating.

"Can't you read my tube?" the woman answered, her blue skin still rather pale. Jenny glanced at the top of the tube. B.L.U.E. F.A.E.R.I.E.

'What a coincidence,' the robot thought. "Well, you are a B.L.U.E. F.A.E.R.I.E." she said, "You wouldn't happen to change non-living objects into living organisms?"

The woman smiled, "Why yes I do, and vice versa."

Jenny blinked in surprise. Well, that explained the spaceship. The woman seemed to have her attention directed outside, her eyes clouded with thought.

"You have done much for the people on this planet," she said in an all knowing way.

"I guess you could say that," Jenny replied, "But how could you possibly know?"

"I'm from Uranus, we all read minds there. My powers are just a bit stronger than most. I can hear the thoughts of people in a ten mile radius," the woman remarked, "You're the first robot who I can read like a human, truly you deserve to benefit from my powers."

"What?" Jenny asked. The woman smiled.

"You have saved me, and allowed me to return to my home, I shall repay you by granting your dearest wish," she said, "For your brave, truthful and unselfish heart, I grant you life."

Jenny felt caught in a trance. The woman kissed her metal forehead. The room filled with a blue, burning light. The walls of the spaceship seemed to melt, everything was white.

And then, nothing.

-

Since school wasn't going to begin for another twenty minutes, and he had finished his last minute homework, Brad decided to venture downtown. The fighting had died down, and Jenny was no doubt just cleaning up right about now. News crews were already on the scene reporting on the recent attack. Brad leaned up against a nearby lamp post to gaze at the debris on the city street.

Jenny must have found something interesting, for it never would have taken her this long to inspect a spaceship. Brad would wait for her. If she was going to be late, she may as be late with someone. The red haired boy, for all his quirks was a loyal friend.

Needless to say his concern for his friend was instantly peaked by a sudden melting blast of blue light that tore through the ship. A blue alien was seen rocketing up from the melted frame of the spacecraft mere moments later. The news crews instantly swarmed upon the scene, making it difficult for the teenage boy to get to his friend.

"Jenny!" he cried pushing through the crowd of reporters, cameramen and photographers. His eyes widened at the scene. A girl with deathly pale skin and blue hair was lying unconscious in the debris. Not only that but, her naked body was barely covered by a thin piece of fabric. Brad discretely covered his eyes.

"Jenny?" he repeated.

"Brad?" the girl replied. No mistake about it, that girl, that _human_ girl, was Jenny.

"Breaking news, the robot girl who has saved our lives countless of times has turned into a human girl before our very eyes…" a newscaster began. Brad felt his anger flare up. They were still filming, and his friend was barely conscious and barely dressed.

"That's enough, there's nothing to see here!" Brad cried, "If you keep filming, we'll sue for indecent exposure of a minor!"

Fortunately for Jenny, none of the cameras were live, and the police arrived soon with blankets. In the back of a cop car, Brad held his trembling friend as Dr. Wakeman was called to the scene.

"Brad, is…it really you?" she asked as she shivered beneath the thin fabric.

"Yep, I'm right here, Jenny," he whispered.

"It's cold," she said softly, "I can feel the cold."

"Really?" Brad said, entertaining her fatigued musings. It was sad that her first sensations as a human were veiled with a feeling of extreme exhaustion.

"I feel you. Your arms are warm," she continued, "The blanket is itchy, the seat is hard, and I have…hair. Oh Brad, is it soft? Is it shiny?"

"It's soft and shiny," he said.

"I'm tired," she said, "I'm going to sleep."

No sooner had she fallen asleep did Dr.Wakeman arrive. The older woman came toward the car Brad was in.

"Where's XJ9?" she asked gazing at him with worried eyes. Brad motioned toward the sleeping girl.

"Stop joking Bradley! Where is XJ9?" she cried.

"I'm right here Mom! Now keep quiet I'm sleeping!" Jenny cried. Mrs. Wakeman blanched considerably.

"XJ9?" she whispered. She moved the blankets from the sleeping girl's face. Gently, she pushed a few stray strands of hair from Jenny's face.

"XJ9…No…Jenny…" the good Doctor came to the realization that this human girl was indeed her "daughter" Jenny. The gravity of the situation hit her quite hard. So profound was this revelation that she fainted right on the spot.

-

Both women were escorted to the hospital. Jenny was merely exhausted, and Mrs. Wakeman was simply in shock. Both would recover, but despite this Brad and Tuck took vigil over both of them. Tuck seemed to be fascinated with the human Jenny and wouldn't stop staring.

Brad was just worried about going back to school. No doubt the less revealing pictures of Jenny would be published publicly, but the fact that she was found nude would definitely be mentioned. While he was confident that the more mature half of the student population wouldn't mention such an incident, the other half would be glad to flaunt it. Included in the latter half would be Britt and Tiff. Going back would not be easy, but Brad was ready to bash anyone's face in if need be.

"Hey Brad," Tuck said interrupting the older boy's thoughts.

"Yeah, Tuck?" the older boy answered.

"I always thought Jenny was pretty, you know in a roboty sort of way, but now that she's human, it's a different pretty. Don't you think?"

Brad nodded absently. Maybe he won't be the only one willing to bash people's faces in for insulting Jenny. Her looks alone might gain a truckload of admirers willing to protect her.

Dr. Wakeman stirred and groaned as she came to. She gazed over at the boys and Jenny blankly. Finally after a long period of silence, she sighed and buried her face in her hands.

"I had hoped to find a way to make her feel as human as possible myself," Ms. Wakeman said, "I…wanted to be the one to give her that gift of feeling, smell, and all the other luxuries of being human. I wanted to see her face when she felt human touch for the first time…"

Brad walked over to her and patted her shoulder.

"But you gave her something so much more important than that," he said, "You gave her a heart. You created her to want these things."

Dr. Wakeman gave the teenage boy a hug. Tuck ran over and hugged her also.

"Let's do our best to make this as easy for Jenny as possible!" the younger boy declared. Dr. Wakeman nodded. That was the least she could do.

-

_Was it real? Were her hands really made of flesh and bone? Sinew and blood? She looked at them, moved them. Yes, it was real. She looked up, her black eyes shining with wonder. Who did she see? There was Mom, Tuck, Brad, Sheldon…why was _he_ here? Oh yes, Brit, Tiff and…Don Prima._

_Jenny waved to them. Don raised an eyebrow and turned away, like always. Brit and Tiff turned up their noses. Her friends and family waved back. She smiled, everyone was the same as always even though she had changed. Ah, it was going to be a wonderful life…She closed her eyes in content._

Jenny woke up in her own room. Maybe it was a dream, a very nice dream. Wait, she was dreaming. Her dream chip had been taken out months ago.She ran to her mirror. Her blue hair splayed all over her face and her skin, although pale, was soft and warm. Her stomach growled.

"I'm hungry," she said. She heard voices down the hall.

"Yes, Ms. Wakeman, I'll check on Jenny," a voice said. It was Tuck. If Tuck was here, Brad was probably there as well. She was glad her first breakfast was with everyone she cared about. Tuck opened the door.

"Jenny!" he cried and ran over to her, "How are you feeling?"

"All right, I guess," she said. Tuck crushed her in a hug.

"Good. Are you hungry?" he asked.

Jenny rubbed her stomach, "You bet!"

Tuck grabbed a robe and threw it to her.

"Come on, we've been cooking all morning!"

Jenny's first real day as a human got off to a good start. She didn't care if she stayed a human for the rest of her life, she didn't care if she went back to being a robot. As long as she had people who loved her and supported her she could face anything.

Or so she thought.

* * *

**Thank yous:**

**Number14:** Thank you for your review. :)

**Dark ninja of Avalon:** Now you know the next chapter. Are you ready for the next one?

Preview: So now, Jenny is human. _!Gaspshockhorror!_ Jenny knows when she goes back to school she'll get a lot of attention. She doesn't even know the half of it.

Next Chapter: Mechanical Eyes


End file.
